


Galaxy

by TT_Angst_Queen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Fill, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I Tried to be Deep and Meaningful and It Turned Into This, M/M, Stony Bingo, galaxy, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: The Galaxy was a beautiful thing, Stars sparkling across the cosmos, the purples and pinks and blues of gasses placed like an artists brushstroke, perfect and bright and larger than life.And Steven Grant Rogers wore the Galaxy really well.





	Galaxy

 

* * *

 

 

The Galaxy was… Immense. It was huge, greater than anything Tony could ever imagine. The Galaxy was a beautiful thing, Stars sparkling across the cosmos, the purples and pinks and blues of gasses placed like an artists brushstroke, perfect and bright and larger than life.

 

And Steven Grant Rogers wore the Galaxy _really well_.

 

“Tony, are you seriously telling me that this pattern is _popular_ right now?” Steve sneered, looking down at his (magnificent) Galaxy-patterned tank-top clad chest, his pecs stretching the material tight against his glorious body. Tony wanted to drool over his boyfriend like a dog, but he had _some_ dignity left, thank you very much.

 

“Yup,” Tony chirped happily, sneakily taking pictures with his phone of Steve looking incredulously at the tank-top Tony had convinced him to try on. There were a few teenage girls in the shop that were ogling his boyfriend, blushing and giggling together as they drooled over Captain America. Tony felt smug that the blond was all his, from his soft blond hair to his bubble but right down to his bright pink Nike-clad feet (ok, so Tony was really enjoying putting Steve in clothing that was red, white, blue, or khaki; just a little bit).  

 

“It’s the latest fashion, though, in my opinion, I think whoever designed did was raging drunk and had to turn in something on a due date that they were totally blindsided by and just said ‘fuck it’ and threw a coin between chihuahua’s in Mexican hats or Galaxy, and it came up heads.”

 

Steve quirked an eyebrow at that and chuckled.

 

“The funny thing is,” Steve said wryly, “Is looking at this makes that believable. This thing is butt-ugly, Tony,”

 

“Well, yeah,” the Inventor laughed. “But you can make everything look good, babe, even that raging monstrosity.”

 

Steve blushed, turning his ‘awe shucks’ face on, which Tony totally did not fall for anymore (he figured out within a week of dating the man that he was _far_ less innocent than he projected to anyone, the little shit).

 

“I’m not buying it, Tony,” Steve said firmly, his eyebrows stern.

 

Tony pouted and turned wide eyes onto his lover.

 

“Aw, please Steve, for me?” The Inventor wheedled, and Steve sighed.

 

“Tony, I can hear the teasing now; Bucky will have a field day with this!” Steve gestured toward the tank-top, and Tony laughed.

 

“But imagine their faces when you walk into the gym with is, Steve!” Tony grinned, thinking of the gaping mouths and snickers.

 

“Tony, I already run around with one Star-Spangled uniform, I’m not doing it at home too,”

 

Pouting, Tony agreed.

 

He bought it anyway, and wrapped it up for Steve’s birthday, planning to have Steve open it in front of everyone.

 

He also sent Bucky the best of the pictures he took.

 

Bucky didn’t stop laughing whenever he saw Steve for _weeks_.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
